Bohemian Rhapsody
by darkangelwings90
Summary: Roxas is wrongfully accused of murder.... nods yup, that about explains it...slight akuroku.
1. Chapter 1

Of course I don't own Bohemian Rhapsody or Kingdom Hearts... If I did I'd be filthy stinking rich...TT  
Okay readers... this is my first fanfiction on here, so be gentle!!  
before you read on, (unless you're skipping what I'm writing here, then, well, foo) I'm fully aware that part of the song is missing here, but with all the italian and stuff about the Scaramouch and the fandango I thought that the story would kinda lose meaning... It's nothing against the song, I freaking love this song... but... yeah...laughs nervously  
Well... here it goes!!

Bohemian Rhapsody

Roxas stared up at the ceiling of his prison cell.

"How did all of this happen?"the blonde fifteen year- old asked aloud. He knew very well how it all happened, but he couln't bring himself to believe it.

_Is this the real life-  
Is this just fantasy-  
Caught in a landslide-  
No escape from reality-_

An older inmate gazed at him through the bars with a pitied look.

"You're far too young to be in here. You look as if you wouldn't hurt a fly," the older man stated.

_'Axel used to say that to me all of the time,'_Roxas remembered as he allowed his empty gaze to stray to the ceiling once more.

_  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see-  
Im just a poor boy,i need no sympathy-  
Because Im easy come,easy go,  
A little high,little low,  
Anyway the wind blows_,

"Doesnt really matter to me," Roxas said, smiling sadly at the man.

_To me_

It was just the other day that Roxas and Axel were in the courtyard of the shack that belonged to their dear old foster mother, Bella. It had been snowing, and the two boys decided that it was time to go inside and warm up by the fire. However what they saw when they opened the door shocked them. Bella stood, holding the 'home security' pistol to the back of an older man's head. A long gash was stretched across her frail side and blood was leaking out. Her usually neat, grey, bun was a mess, and her once steady hands now trembled violently, teasing the strained trigger. Axel had enough sense to grab Roxas and pull him against his chest before Bella accidentally pulled said trigger.

_Mama,just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger,now hes dead,_

The three of them stood in a state of shock. Axel's numb arms fell to his sides releasing the trembling boy held there. Had Roxas eaten that day, he surely would have lost all the contents of his stomach at the sight of the bloody, brainy, mess that had pooled from the man's head. Bella's shakey knees forcefully pulled her downward as she crumpled to the floor.

"H- he broke in… tried to steal the little money we have…came after me… the knife...his eyes...oh god..."

She trailed off and broke down into sobs as Axel began to dryheave. Soon enough, sirens were heard, coming closer and closer to the home that they shared. Thinking quickly, Roxas took the gun from Bella's hands and turned to Axel.

"Mom's old! She won't last a day in prizon,"Roxas said. "And on top of that, she's sick!"

"Roxas, what do you mean? What are you-?"

Axel was cut off when six policemen broke the already old and unstable door down. After taking a look at the situation, the apparently head officer jerked his head over at Roxas, who was still holding the gun and staring intently at the floor. The four other policemen gathered around Roxas. One violently knocked the gun from Roxas's hand while another drug him to his feet by the front of his shirt. It was then that Axel understood what Roxas was doing. He could clearly see that the boy was putting up no struggle as the officers began dragging him toward the door.

"No," he whispered shakily. "No Roxas! God damn it, no!"

The small teen lifted his gaze to Axel and gave him a heartbreakingly sad smile before he was pulled out of sight.

_Mama,life had just begun,  
But now Ive gone and thrown it all away-  
Mama ooo,  
Didnt mean to make you cry-  
If Im not back again this time tomorrow-  
Carry on,carry on,as if nothing really matters-_

Roxas had heard that Axel came to the police station frequently to tell them of Roxas's innocence, and that it was self defence on their "mom's" part. However the confession was brushed aside as the police filled Axel with stories of 'overwhelming evidence' against the boy.

'Blood on his clothes and fingerprints on the gun' they had said. Additionally, the man that Roxas had allegedly killed was a father to three children, and a loving husband. Roxas had already figured what was coming to him when they told him of the likely life sentence he was about to partake in.

_Too late,my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine-  
Bodys aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody-Ive got to go-  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-_  
Roxas cried his heart out that night.

_Mama ooo_

_I dont want to die,  
I sometimes wish Id never been born at all-_

Nightly he was beaten by an officer or an inmate. Roxas had never wanted to die so much in his life as he did during his stay in his cell. His bruises and fractures weren't even given enough time to heal between the beatings.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die-  
Oh baby-cant do this to me baby-  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-_

By the time the poor boy was finally brought before a jury he was utterly broken, both physically and emotionally. His once cheerful cerulean eyes were now dull, and his hair was dirtyand matted with blood which matched his bruised body. Through the hours of trial, only five words escaped from his chapped and bleeding lips.

_Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters-,_

"Nothing really matters to me."

_Any way the wind blows..._

_----------_

So... how did you like it? I'm toying around with the idea of making a sequel... maybe a happy one? But only if you wonderful readers wish for it... Otherwise the story ends here... If i make a sequel i doubt it will be a songfic though... .>

Anyhoo... pleeeaaase read and review!!! pretty please?!?! I'll love you forever!


	2. Author's Note

_A.N._

_Just to let all of you lovely readers know, I __**will **__be continuing this story… I have the second chapter written; now it's just a matter of typing it up, and since Christmas break is almost here I'm sure it will be uploaded soon!!! This story will end at three chapters though, so I'm afraid it isn't a very long fanfic, but enjoy anyway. I'll be writing to you again soon!! 'Til then, _

_Ja ne!_

_darkangelwings90_


End file.
